Metanoia
by Kuran98
Summary: What will happen to Bulma after she is held as a slave on Planet Vegeta? Will she find her parents and be able to go back to her home planet? Will Vegeta live up to his father's expectations, or will the king become just as evil as Frieza?
1. Chapter 1: Safe Place

**Hello everyone! This is a new story that has been floating around in my mind;shoutout to my lovely beta-reader Mallie-3!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Safe Place**

 _She knew it was them…_

There was no mistake about it. It had been a while since their last capture mission. She was only twelve years old at the time of their first arrival.

 _Why are they back?_

Bulma, now seventeen years of age, rushed through the compound that she called home. She had to get to safety before they caught her.

 _Damn those Saiyans…_

She snuck through the empty hallways as quietly as she possibly could. She had to make it downstairs and through the vault built by her father. If she made it there, she would be safe for the time being. Her father designed it to hide any power levels that were inside of its four walls.

She heard a crash. They were here; they were in her house. She started to panic. Why did they want to do this to innocent people? There was no time for her to reach safety, the only thing she could do at this point was hide and pray.

There was a spare bedroom that was a few doors down from her own. She darted into that room and searched for a place that she could hide. The closet was too obvious, and under the bed was cliché, anyone who watched a scary movie should know that's one of the first places that are searched. Her father gave her some advice: never hide where she herself would check.

She scanned around the room. Her eyes fell on a small compartment that was built into a night stand. It had extra covers that her mother placed there because there was no more room in her cluttered closet.

Bulma rushed over and pulled the contents out. She folded herself into a ball and squeezed into the small space. She placed the blankets back into their original spot. Thankfully she was a small framed, slender individual. Her body shook due to the horror that she remembered the last time they were here, her mother and father were beaten and abducted. After that, she realized she was truly alone. The thought of her being captured like her mother and father was unbearable. She hated to think about what they must be going through right now… She didn't know what could have possibly happened to her father, but her mother was most likely turned into some sort of sex slave. She didn't want to be degraded like that. It made her stomach churn at the thought of her being exploited like that.

 _What if they decided to kill her instead? Did they do her parents that way, or were they lucky enough to keep their lives?_

* * *

 _"Bulma, get to safety. Do you remember our plan?" Dr. Brief asked his young daughter. He tried to hide his fear in his voice so she would stay calm._

 _"Yes, why aren't you and mom coming with me?" Little Bulma whined._

 _Dr. Brief's head hung low. "We will be there soon darling, just do as I say okay?" He muttered in a soft tone. He knew his fate doomed, but he needed to make sure his daughter had a chance._

 _Bulma Understood how dire the situation was and ran for her father's bunker. When she arrived, she pulled a hidden lever and revealed a tiny opening that concealed a trap door. Bulma opened the door and crawled down a ladder that led into a small room with an elevator door. Once inside, the door above shut itself. She pressed a button that opened the elevator's door. She stepped inside and began to ascent down into the bunker. Once inside, she walked over to multiple television screens that were mounted on the wall. Each screen had a room of the eyes focused on a screen that contained her mother and father. They were surrounded by large muscular men with armor and tales. Their hair was styled in a weird way. What were they doing here? She didn't remember her parents telling her that they were going to have company this afternoon._

 _Suddenly one of the men struck her father with his large calloused hands. Her father fell to his knees as blood spewed from his mouth. The burley saiyan hovered over her father and began to violently kick Dr. Brief in the side with his steel-toed shoe. The sound of ribs cracking and her father's screams rang throughout the compound._

 _"Daddy!" Bulma yelled as she grasped the screen with her small little fingers. Her number one protector needed protecting, and she couldn't do anything about it._

 _The same man struck her mother over the head, causing her to lose consciousness._

 _Her father saw that the man had her hoisted over his shoulder. He was heading out of the house toward his ship. "Leave her the fuck alone!" Brief demanded in an infuriated tone._

 _Bulma wept as she saw her father get brutally beaten until he passed out from the pain. His body was drug out of the compound by his ankles._

 _"No… please… please don't leave me here!"_

* * *

Bulma snapped back into reality when she heard the door creaked open. The footsteps became closer and closer. She tried to slow down her breathing. She watched through the small holes that the blankets failed to cover up. The intruder searched through the room. After destroying most of the room, he headed toward the exit. Bulma let out a silent sigh of relief. This time she was lucky.

"I'm telling you, someone is here." A voice called out down the hallway.

A man with a deep raspy voice walked back into the room. "You all are fucking idiots. I have to do everything." He growled as he went through the room once more.

The saiyan bent down in front of the compartment that she was hiding in. He smirked as he placed his hand on the comforter.

"I've found you little human." He said in a low tone. He reached through the covers and grasped her arm. She began to flail to try to get free.

"Let me go!" She screamed. He brought her to her feet with his gloved hand.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. Just be a good slave and do as I say." He as he restrained her against his body.

Bulma's brows furrowed. "I am not anyone's slave!" She screamed. Bulma kicked her foot backwards and managed to hit the man in his privates. He let go of her and groaned in pain. She ran out of the door and headed to the end of the hallway where the stairs were.

How dare they come into her house and call her a slave! She may be weaker, but she would not stand for their insults. She made it down the stairs and ran toward the exit. If she could get out of here then she could seek refuge in one of the abandoned houses nearby until they left.

She could see the door in sight, a shiver of relief flushed through her body. Her hands grasped the handle of the door. She made it. Her hand twisted the knob and she began to pull the door open as a sharp pain radiated through her skull. She became disoriented and fell to her knees. She looked above her only to see a black-haired man standing behind her with his white, gloved fist in a ball.

"Did you get her?" A man yelled from a few rooms away.

The prince grunted at the other bald-headed man that entered the room. Soon Bulma fell completely to the floor. The pain was too much for her to handle and she fell unconscious. Who knows, she could possibly see her father wherever they are planning on taking her.

-(L)-

Bulma's eyes cracked open and all she could see was a bright white light which caused a stabbing pain to go through her bruised head.

 _Where the hell was she? Did they bring her to a prison?_

She lifted her aching body into a standing position and walked over to the sink and turned the faucet on. She scooped some water into her hands and washed it over her face. Boy did that feel good.

Her first instinct was to look for an escape route. Unfortunately, there was nothing much a concrete vent, a speaker, and a steel door with a small window. She walked over to the window and peeked through. The only thing in sight were towering doors that stood only a few feet apart. The walls were an off-white with matching grey trim. She moved positions to see if she could see anything else in sight. Nothing… She managed to see a glimpse of the black flooring. The epoxy coating made the tiles shine like a polished shoe. The surface had no grout lines or tile edges.

She began to bang on the door. Maybe that would get someone's attention…She paced back and forth, awaiting an answer. After what felt like forever, she became furious.

"I know there has to be someone out there!" She roared.

Bulma marched back over to the door. She hammered the solid surface with all of her might. After a few seconds, a man with hair that had many strands pointing wildly in all directions called through the door.

"Um, ma'am, please keep quiet, you'll get us all in trouble." He said in a generous tone. A tail whipped behind him.

 _How could he be a saiyan? He seems so sweet… Maybe it's all a ploy._

Bulma hesitated.

 _Could she really trust him after all that she had witnessed?_

She stood quietly. The man behind the window gave her an unsteady look.

"Are you okay?" He questioned the captivated woman.

Well she could either take a stab in the dark and trust him, or she could remain quiet and continue to worry about where the hell she was.

Bulma's eyes settled on the saiyan's. "Where am I? Please… Please tell me…" She begged.

This whole situation was becoming unbearable. She didn't know what would happen to her. If he told her where she was, maybe she could prepare herself a little more.

The man scratched his head. He looked more confused that she did. "Um, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you or not..." He nervously giggled. "Oh, what could it hurt, right?" He stepped closer to the door and motioned for her to come over to the window.

Bulma stood in front of the door. "We are on a ship that will soon arrive in universe seven." He said in a hushed tone. What the hell was universe seven? She only knew of the planets in the solar system, not other universes.

"What is in universe seven?" Bulma asked the man on the other side of the door.

He grasped his chin with his left hand. "Maybe I've said too much already…" He stated. Bulma started to tear up. What could she really do from in here?

"Please, just tell me. What can I do from behind this door. I don't have the power to get out of this room." Bulma pleaded with the light-hearted saiyan.

He sighed and gave her a small understanding smile. "We are about to land on Planet Vegeta. That's the home of all of the Saiyans." He explained.

 _Why would they be taking her there?_

It's not like they really cared about humans after all. They aren't prized possessions or anything. Bulma whimpered a little and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Why am I being brought here?" She wiped the tears from her eyes to make him feel a little pity for her.

He shrugged his shoulders. He knew that Bulma wouldn't just come here to live, they had a plan for her. "Well, I hate to say it, but you will either be sold to other species, or left on Planet Vegeta as a sex slave."

Bulma's heart dropped at the words that he had just said. When the other man on planet earth called her a slave, he really meant it.

He got as close as possible to the glass and motioned for her to put her ear against the window. "I don't agree with their actions. Personally, I would have just left Earth alone. You all seem pretty nice." He really didn't sound like a saiyan at all. He was so sweet and kind to her.

"What's your name?" He asked in a soft voice, still trying to keep quiet.

Bulma gave him a small smile, this conversation made her feel a little bit better for the time being.

"My name is Bulma, what's your name?" She answered in a hoarse voice.

The saiyan's face lit up. "My name is Goku, it's nice to meet you!" He said closing his eyes and extending his hand to give her a hand shake. He then realized the obstacle that stood between him that wouldn't allow him to complete that action.

Bulma giggle a little at his bubbly personality. Goku seemed so sweet.

 _What was he doing on this ship?_

"Well, it was nice talking to you Bulma. I have to go now; the ship is about to land. You might want to sit down, it might get a little bumpy." Goku started walking and waving his hand behind him.

After a some time the ship began to shift, and she felt a few slight bumps during what she assumed was the landing.

A loud voice came over the speaker. "All troops get to your assigned halls and wait for further instruction. We have arrived at Planet Vegeta."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Again, I would like to say thank you to Mallie-3 for being so willing to help me, you are the best! Hopefully I will have another one out soon! Love, Kuran98**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Please reread chapter 1, it has been revised, and some scenes are a lot different. Such as Vegeta's appearance, that has been changed.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Welcome home**

Bulma patiently waited after the announcements over the intercom concluded. She brushed her hand against the textured blanket that conformed itself over the bed and let out a small sigh. Undoubtedly, she knew that she wasn't prepared for what was about to take place, but the was anticipation was gradually killing her.

Bulma grumbled to herself. After a few minutes, she rose from the bed and began pacing around the room. "How long is it going to take to get out of this place?" She muttered impatiently to herself.

She proceeded slowly over to the door and peered out of the tiny window.

 _Nothing…_

She turned and walked back over to the wall opposite of the door. Her hands ran up and down the rough structure. They had been landed for at least five minutes.

A few more minutes passed. Outside of her door she overheard the faint sound of shackles clanking down the hallway. As the seconds passed, the sound grew louder and louder until it seemed to stop anterior to her door.

 _Finally..._

The lock of the door began to rattle fiercely when the jangling keys unlocked the latch. A saiyan with extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, entered to the door. He had brown and black colored battle armor, with boots, armored gloves, and a green scouter. He has two accessory bands that red: one was tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg. He stalked over to the pint-sized, blue haired woman and grabbed her wrist.

Bulma glowered toward the rude saiyan. "Hey, easy!" She chanted.

 _She may be a 'prisoner,' but that didn't mean that she would take their abuse and remain quiet about it! Filthy monkeys!_

"Raditz, are you coming or what?" A gruff voice called from down the hallway.

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He ordered as he heaved Bulma forward, causing her to yelp. His palms tightened around her hands when he put the shackles on her feet and wrists.

Bulma winced. "Those are too tight!" She barked in the saiyan's ear. She heard him let out a fuming sigh. His menacing eyes met hers. Bulma knew that he could easily break her into pieces with ease. He calmly yet sternly motioned for her to be quiet.

After securing her restraints, Raditz twisted a chain between his fingers and lead her out of the holding room. As they passed the towering metallic doors, Bulma diverted her colossal blue eyes away from the shiny-black, seamless ground, to the off-white painted hall walls. There were no signs, paintings, or light fixtures attached to the walls.

Farther ahead were eight other male-guards that stood to the left of their assigned abductees. Bulma and her guard followed suit and rushed to get in line behind them.

"Late again." One of the saiyan's exclaimed toward Raditz.

The rage in his eyes grew. "Shut the fuck up and let's get out of this shitty thing." Raditz spat.

The group became silent. There were two males and seven female detainees. Each of them were restrained the exact same way. Suddenly, one females ahead of Bulma started a fuss with her guard.

"Let us go you monsters!" She vociferated throughout the hallway, piercing a hole in the saiyan's head with her onyx eyes.

The guard tugged the chain which caused her body to hurl forward and rebalance before she hit the ground. The angry girl's hair was pulled back in a bun with long strands of hair that framed her face. She wore pink, smudged lipstick, with a pink collared shirt, and white pearl earrings with a necklace that matched. Her pants were white slacks that hung level with the top of her black high heels.

"Damn all of you saiyan's!" She hissed under her breath.

 _Is she crazy? She's going to get herself killed!_

After a few turns, the group came to the exit of the ship. "Here." A guard shouted getting everyone's attention.

"You will want one of these you puny humans." He insulted as he handed out a thick-length metal collar.

One of the human men scowled. "I will not wear one of these! I refuse to be treated as a dog!" He ranted while shaking his head side to side.

The saiyan guard smirked. "Suit yourself." He snorted.

The saiyan took it upon himself to press the smooth, glowing-green button on the right side of the exit. The enormous metal door sloped upwards and ceased inches away from the ceiling. A metallic grey ramp lowered itself from the ship's deck and landed on the red, dusty ground.

In the distance were towering jagged mountains that were barren due to the planet's atmosphere; there were groups of trees spread about that resembled brown congealed candle wax with purple spiky leaves grouped on top. The vast, burgundy sky stretched out for infinity; it had a trail of magenta, low-level flat clouds that were spread-out on the horizon.

"Welcome to planet Vegeta." A guard sarcastically announced before going ahead with the group.

The male from Planet Earth attempted to step onto the staggered platform and immediately hit the surface.

He began to panic. "What the hell is happening?" He cried, not sure of what was happening to him.

The line of guards emitted a deep chuckle while the humans stood in horror.

Bulma's heart cringed. "What is wrong with him?" She asked Raditz, who standing beside her.

He grunted. "His foolish ass refused to wear a gravity-equalizer. Planet Vegeta's gravity is ten times denser than Earth's." He retorted. "Now shut the hell up and keep walking."

Bulma furrowed her brows.

 _What an asshole!_

Once at the edge, they were led onto a concrete path that ended at an enormous building. There were two parallel corridors that ran along side of half of the concrete path. They were made up of white stone, with three levels in each; five rows of windows lined edge to edge. The very front of the building had double the number of stories; it made up with distance between the parallel structures and had extra corridors attached to the ends of each side, adjacent to the first set of corridors. A red banner with a large, white embroidered Saiyan Crest symbol hung down from the top of the building, to the top of the large steel door.

Bulma's eyes wandered as they departed down the long path. The pungent air burned her fragile nostrils. It was a great deal hotter on Planet Vegeta than it was on Earth.

One of the Earthlings at the end of the line broke free from his guard and began to run toward the spiky hills.

Raditz let out a huge sigh. "You Earthlings are so fucking stupid…" As soon as he finished, a flying robot locked onto the running target and shot him in the back of the skull.

"Did he really think he would escape?" Raditz muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

Everyone in the group remained eerily quiet until they reached the top of the stairs.

One of the guards turned to face the rest of the humans. "All of you will now go into processing once you enter these doors. Please do not try to be a hero, or just simply stupid... I suggest you stay on your best behavior." He warned, looking over at the man's body that lay in a pool of blood.

Once inside, there were people in weird jump suits, medical gear, and armor running in all kinds of directions. At the front of the group were two other troops who stood across from each other, leaving enough room for a single person to pass through. As each human walked through, a small chip was implanted into the back of their neck.

The next person to go was Bulma. She took a large gulp as the saiyan jabbed a fairly large needle into her delicate skin.

"Ouch!" She muttered slightly and continued walking.

After the last person was through, they were taken to another section of the building where they would be processed into the computer and branded with their new name.

A saiyan with light brown hair, cold dark eyes, and formal armor stood in front of the humans and held up his hand. "Everyone, this part of processing will be generating your tracking number. Please do not fight, you will be killed on spot." He hollered and turned around to grab his supplies.

One by one, the humans were branded with their new identification numbers and sent to wait for the final step. Bulma cringed at the sight of the woman's flesh burning ahead of her.

She knew she was next. Her mouth went dry and her eyes bulged at the sight of the red-hot metal impending on her fragile forearm. The saiyan pressed the hot metal against her porcelain skin. Bulma grinded her teeth as it melted into her flesh. She had never felt this level of pain in her life. The saiyan peeled the metal off her and placed it in the fire for the person next in line.

Bulma looked down and her burnt flesh contorted into a long number that read '052914.' She scowled as a small part of her pride chiseled itself away.

They proceeded to the final step. "Okay everyone, you will be given a test. It is in your best interest that you take is one hundred percent seriously. This will determine what category you will be assigned to." A female saiyan called out.

Each human was diverted to a table with a writing utensil and pamphlet of paper. Bulma cracked the seal that bound the papers together and began to read each question. She recognized that most of them were about complex machines and scientific laws that her father had instilled in her.

After a few minutes, she finished and closed the booklet and slid it upwards on the table. She silently gloated to herself because she finished before everyone else. The facilitator gave her a surprised look and walked over to retrieve her packet.

"You should receive your results shortly, please remain quiet until everyone is finished." The woman requested as she marched back over to her desk and placed the papers in a High-Tech test reviewer.

-(L)-

Bulma received her results upon everyone's completion. She was assigned to the first dorm, along with the woman whose hair was in a bun. This down was known as Colrab. There were four different dorms/rankings. The Colrab entailed all of the people who were experienced enough to help the saiyan's develop new technology that would give them an upper hand against Frieza. The second dorm, Nion, was reserved for the doctors and any other trained medical staff. Dorm three, Rota, made up the maids, low level slaves, and cheap laborers. This is where most people that came to planet Vegeta get categorized. The final dorm, Endife, housed slaves that were up for auction and trade. If King Vegeta bought any slaves that were not up to par, they were sent to this section of the planet to await their purchase.

They were taken to their specific locations and introduced to their new homes. Bulma entered into her room. The walls were a light green, with white trim. The floors were made of a smooth dark-brown wood. To the right of the entrance was a wooden framed, full sized bed with a white comforter and two matching pillows. A black night stand with a metal clamp lamp on the side was placed for convenience on the left side of the bed. Straight across the room was a sliding glass door that led out onto a small balcony.

Raditz entered her new room. "You are pretty lucky. You got the best of the best compared to some of the others." He cackled and stretched his bulging muscles. He pointed over to the glass door. "I wouldn't try to escape, you will end up like your little friend if you do." He said in a threatening tone.

Raditz motioned for Bulma to move farther into the room. "You will be able to go to the restroom and the cafeteria at a set time. You will not be locked in here, but if you are caught out of your room after curfew, you will be punished." He warned in a monotone voice, like he had done this a million times before.

"Well." Raditz started towards the door. "Welcome home." He said in a sarcastic voice.

Bulma jumped due to Raditz slamming the door on his way out. She pushed her lips together.

 _Welcome home…_

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, hopefully I will have another one out soon. I may set up a schedule for my updates. I have two stories to write now, I am currently working on chapter eight of Only Three More Years. Please leave a review and let me know if this story seems like it would be a good idea to continue. Love, Kuran98**


End file.
